In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food stored therein at a temperature below freezing or less or at a temperature slightly above freezing by discharging cold air, generated via a refrigeration cycle comprised of, for example, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator, so as to lower the temperature inside the refrigerator.
The refrigerator typically includes storage compartments including a freezing compartment in which foods or beverages are kept frozen and a refrigerating compartment in which foods or beverages are kept cold.
There are several kinds of refrigerators including a top-mount type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is located above a refrigerating compartment, a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is located below a refrigerating compartment, and a side-by-side type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment are divided into left and right sides.
The refrigerator has recently been increased in capacity, and baskets are provided inside a door to define a space for receiving items to be stored for the sake of efficient utilization of the receiving space.
In a refrigerator equipped with an inner door and an outer door which open or close a cabinet, a basket installed on the inner door is stationary, rather than movable. Therefore, there is user inconvenience when retrieving food received in the basket installed on the inner door.
In addition, refrigerators according to the related art have a problem in that the storage capacity of the basket is reduced because the structure for securing the basket, installed on the inner door, is large.